The return of the heir of Slytherin
by NeoTanner
Summary: This story is about where Harry is sorted into Slytherin, makes friends with Draco Malfoy. Sirius Black marries a Malfoy and has three children who at birth were Death Eaters. The main character is Cassie Black the only daughter of Siruis. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The return of the Heir of Slytherin

Chapter 1

_The night Lilly and James Potter died, Lord Voldemort returned after baby Harry was taken from the wreckage, Lord Voldemort was certain that there was someone who saved Harry when he tried to kill him, Lord Voldemort walked back to the room where he killed Lilly, there she was on the floor eyes closed, he smiled to himself out of every member of the Order of the Phoenix, it was Lilly who had to step out of line, well he got rid of her. He tried to kill the horrid baby Harry, but that failed and now Sirius Black is in Askaban. He chuckled to himself as he thought of Sirius Black's children Jess, Charlie and Aries. He wondered how they were getting on they must be at least 11 now _

10 years later…

I woke up with a banging headache I just had one of the weirdest dream, which I thinks is true. I got out of bed and got myself washed and dressed, I walked over to my calendar and realised that today was September 1st the first day of school. There was a knock on the door and Kreacher the house elf that I had grown up with when Sirius was arrested. Kreacher bowed and spoke,

"Mistress Cassie, your school stuff is waiting down in the hallway, would you like me to make you some breakfast?" he asked

"No it's quite alright Kreacher I'll be fine but thank you anyway, oh have you bought my ticket?" I replied

"Yes Mistress, your train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock, from platform 9 ¾ " he said giving her the ticket.

"Thank you Kreacher" I replied dismissing him

Kreacher bowed and left. I walked down the stairs before picking up my stuff and, my broom, I left the house (and saying good bye to the house elf) and put everything on my broom and I set off to Charles Cross Train Station. I arrived at the train station with 5 minutes to spare. I found platforms 9 and 10, I ran at the barrier between 9 and 10, when I contacted the wall I just melted through and on the other side I headed for the train that was leaving in 1 minute, once I gave my trolley to the porter I climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express, I walked along the carriages until I stopped at an empty carriage, I opened the slide door and perched myself on the seat facing backwards, Charlie my brother walked into the carriage, I smiled

"It's a shame that father is in Askaban" Charlie said looking at me sadly I nodded

"I know I would like to have said good bye before leaving for Hogwarts. Where were you during the summer, I thought you would come over and keep me company," I asked glaring but Charlie only smiled

"I was with Uncle Marius for the summer guess who else was there?" he said smiling as the porter started running to close the carriage doors

"No who else?" I asked

"Our brother Aries" Charlie replied and I gasped

"How is he?" I asked and Charlie just shrugged

"He's coming to hogwarts so you can find out for yourself, he's been living with Uncle Lucius and Cousin Draco" replied Charlie as a boy with black hair, and glasses, and the unmissable scar in shape of a bolt of lightning stood at the door,

"Can I join you?" he asked

"Yes sure" I replied and Charlie nodded, "What's your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter" the boy replied, "What's yours?"

"Cassie, Cassie Black" I replied looking at our cousin Harry

"Charlie, Charlie Black" Charlie said shaking the boy's hand as a boy with red hair opened the door,

"Sorry but everywhere is full can I sit with you?" he asked

"Yes" I replied, Charlie and Harry nodded

"What's your name?" the red head boy asked Harry sitting down next to me

"Harry, Harry Potter" Harry replied

"Is it true? The, the scar?" the boy asked

Harry lifted his fringe to show him the scar; once Harry had shown him the scar he flattened his fringe.

"My name is Ron, Ron Weasley, what's yours?" he asked Charlie and me

"Cassie Black" I replied

"Charlie Black" Charlie replied the red head

"So your brother and sister?" asked Harry and we nodded

"We have a cousin too his name is Aries Black" I said smiling

"I want to be in Gryffindor because all my family were in Gryffindor, one of my bigger brothers' s a prefect, and the other two are in their third year." Said Ron looking at us in turn, just as a girl with curly hair came in

"Have you seen a toad, a boy called Neville has lost one?" she asked

"No" Ron said and Harry and I shook our head

"I've seen you both before in the daily prophet" the girl told me as she looked at Charlie and me

"You have?" I asked and she nodded and left.

"Are you famous?" asked Harry looking at Charlie and me

"No but our father is in Askaban" he said looking out of the window

"Oh" Harry said getting his stuff as the train started to slow down as we got off I noticed a few people staring at Charlie and me. I looked around trying to find Aries, that was when I found him talking to our cousin Draco Malfoy, I walked over to them dragging Charlie with me. I grinned as we reached them. Draco looked up as we neared.

"Where were you we didn't see you at all in the summer?" Draco asked me.

"Oh great I missed the yearly Malfoy ball didn't I?" I asked Draco and he nodded sadly

"I'm very sorry but I was tidying the house for when my father comes home, if he comes home" I replied looking very sad

We arrived at the castle after travelling by boats across the lake; we walked up this staircase, to find a stern looking witch, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor McGonagall, through these doors which you will pass in a minute, you will find your class mates but before that you will be put into your houses, which are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, just wait here a minute and I will be back for you." She turned and went through the big oak doors. As soon as the doors swung shut Draco smiled and I shook my head as he walked up to the front to where Harry was standing next to me on my left and on my right was Aries and Charlie who just smiled as this was exactly what Draco would do when there was someone famous who came to the school.

"Well, well, well so the rumours on the train were right famous Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts." Draco said smiling.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said to Harry and Ron snorted

"You think my name is funny do you, hand-me-down robe, red hair, you must be Weasley he said scanning Ron before turning back to Harry "you don't want to make friends with the wrong sort, (nodding to Ron) I can help you there." Malfoy said holding out his hand

"I think we are going to be best friends" Harry replied, as Ron looked disgusted as McGonagall came back holding some parchement.

"Follow me now everyone" she said walking back through the oak doors, we followed silently and what it was, we had walked into a beautifully lit room, there were a lot of tables with witches and wizards sitting there in their uniforms wearing black spiky hats, we carried in walking until we reached the end of the tables. That was when we stopped; McGonagall opened the parchement and started to read the names:

"Hermoine Granger"

The girl from the train stepped up and sat on the chair and McGonagall put a tatty hat on her head

"Gryffindor" it said

"Susan Bond"

A second girl stood up and sat on the chair, the hat was put on her

"Hufflepuff" the hat replied and the girl ran off to a table

"Draco Malfoy"

Malfoy smirked as he walked up to the chair and the hat was hardly on his head when the hat said

"Slytherin"

"No Witch or Wizard ever went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," whispered Ron as

Malfoy took his seat on the bench on the Slytherin table.

"Ronald Weasley"

Ron walked up to the stool and sat down and the hat was placed on his head

"Gryffindor"

Ron smiled and ran to the table.

"Harry Potter"

Harry walked up to the stool and sat down, the hat was perched on his head, and I saw Dumboldore sit up straight in his chair.

"Difficult very difficult now where to put you? I know how about Slytherin" and Harry jumped off the stool and joined Draco

"Jess Black"

It went silent as I walked up to the stool; the hat was placed on my head

"You are difficult to place you because your father was in Gryffindor and your mother was in Slytherin and you have bravery of lion but you are cunning as a serpent but I have made a decision I am going to place you in Slytherin" It decided

The hat was taken off and I stepped down and walked to the Slytherin table. I placed myself next to Harry, Draco was opposite me and Aries (was sorted into Slytherin as well same with Charlie) sat next to me. The post came and I had a letter well, actually I had two, one was from the Irish Quidditch team and the other was from my uncle. I opened my father's letter, all it said was to come home for the summer to Malfoy Manor as there would be a surprise, I put down that letter and focused on the other, I opened it and it said,

_Dear Miss Riddle,_

_I am glad to have the honour of saying that you are now officially the newest member of the Irish Quidditch Team as you are now hereby our new seeker_

_Congratulations!_

_Hope to see in training soon,_

_Ayden Flinch (The Quidditch Captain)_

_P.S Training starts after you come home from Hogwarts for Christmas _

Once the feats had come to an end Charlie, Harry, Aries, Draco and I headed for the Slytherin common room but Ron Weasley and Hermonie Granger intercepted us.

"So the famous Harry Potter has gone into YOU-KNOW-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED's house Salazar Slytherin are you happy with yourself? And you have made friends with people we call the wrong sort" Ron said glaring at Harry

"Why can't we all be friends where's the harm in that?" replied Harry coldly

"The harm in being friends with her and her siblings is because they are the children of a mass murderer, that's the harm." Replied Ron pointing at me

"Really is your dad in Askaban?" asked Harry turning to me

"Yes it's true but you know what Harry my father is your godfather which makes us cousins, so we are more than friends" I said smiling slightly

"Okay but I'm sure your dad is innocent I'm sure he never meant to kill any I'm sure he was just there at the wrong place at the wrong time" said Harry smiling at me but as he turned towards Ron he pushed him out of the way so we could get past him, but he wasn't going anywhere, he grabbed onto Harry's arm and pulled him away

"Your dad was in Gryffindor and so was your mum," said Ron looking at Harry as if looks could kill.

"So what I bet they could be proud of me what ever house I'm in, you know what I pretty sure they would still be proud of me just as long I don't end up being a death eater" he replied returning Ron's gaze and trying to pull out of his grip but he was holding Harry's arm as if his life depended on it.

"Ron let go of him, you are not going to be friends so let's face it we are going to just argue all the time and there is no point at all." Hermonie cut in which made Ron release Harry's arm and step away

"Yeah your right Hermonie" Ron said blushing

"Come on I'm getting tired standing her and it's also cold, so please let's go" Hermonie pleaded

"That's it Weasley trot after your girlfriend and leave us alone" replied Malfoy turning Harry away from Ron.

We headed to the dungeons, Ron was bellowing at the top of his voice but we just ignored him. Once we arrived at the entrance to the common room we stopped like every house there needs to be a password but neither of us knew it so we waited until one of the prefects came up to us and told us the password was 'Pure blood'. The entrance revealed the common room which was under the black lake, the walls looked slimy and the water above gave the lighting the sliver colour and plus you already the green, there was a fire light in the fireplace and a couple of sofas and there were desks with chairs. There was the stairs leading off to the dormitories, as we neared the big oak door separating the corridor and the girls/boy dormitories, I started to push the door open but turned and gave my brother's and my cousins a great big hug before going into the dormitory and finding my bed. I quickly got undressed and once in bed I fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to a sunny day, I got dressed as I saw a few girls get up,

"Is it time for breakfast yet Jess?" asked Pansy Parkinson a fellow first year

"Don't know sorry" I replied

"Can you find out?" she asked

"Um… okay why not" I replied nodding. I walked up the stairs to the great hall, everybody was going to the Great Hall, and I turned and ran down the stairs to tell the girls that everybody was going to breakfast, they ran after me to the Great Hall where I walked slowly to the entrance of the Great Hall when everybody looked at me and went silent. I walked over to where the boys' were sat and perched myself in between Draco and Aries as Charlie and Harry sat opposite us. I smiled as I thought it was a dream that Harry Potter was in Slytherin.

"Why is everyone looking at me, pointing and whispering?" I asked

"Your the Irish International seeker" Flint replied who was sitting next to Harry

"Oh right yeah, I got the letter yesterday I was very happy as you could imagine" I replied as the owls came swooping in.

Casper my snowy barn owl was one of the first I picked out and he swooped down to my arm and held out his leg, I untied the package and the two letters, Casper nibbled my finger before taking my owl treat I held out with my free arm and flew away, I could hear Harry mumbling I've never got mail before. I smiled as I turned the first letter over I saw it had the Ministry crest on the back, all the colour on my face drained. Professor Dumboldore saw my expression and whispered to Professor Snape who came own the table giving out the timetables, as he approached me tapped me lightly, on the shoulder I turned

"Are you okay Miss Black" his cold voice asked me, all I could do was nod, but when he spoke to me the boys' looked up at me and I shook my head and mouthed later, Snape gave me and the boys' our timetable. I took mine and realised that we had flying first with Madame Hooch. I stood up as everyone started to leave to get to their lessons; I walked with my brothers' and cousins to the flying pitch for our first flying lesson. Once we arrived we noticed Ron Weasley looking angry when he noticed us, I saw this and turned to the others and whispered

"I don't think Weasley has forgiven us from our little chat yesterday"

"I suppose he wants us to retaliate and try something" Harry replied looking up at Ron who seemed to be engaged in an conversation but kept glancing over to us, Harry looked up at me

"What happened at breakfast when Professor Snape came down to talk to you, you looked like you had seen a ghost?" he asked

"I had a letter from the Ministry and I don't think it's good because I saw Professor Snape tell Professor Dumboldore about my letter and his face went really sour, I haven't opened it yet and I am going to when we go back to the common room" I replied looking at the ground

"Where are the letters you received at breakfast?" asked Aries

"Covered up in my trunk in the dormitory why?" I replied

"Just making sure that they are somewhere where somebody can take them and read them," he replied as Madame Hooch came out

"I'm sorry about my lateness, I got held up, right stand by a broom quickly now, right now raise your left hand over the broom and say up" she ordered

Then about twenty voices shouted 'up' my broom came up straight away as did Aries's and Harry's however Draco's and Charlie's came up after a second command as did most people's. Once we had finished Madame Hooch started walking down where we all stood and gave out the next order

"I would like each of you to get on your broom and hold the top of the broom tightly, you don't want to be sliding of the back." Everyone did as she asked

"Now I would like you to lean forward and on my whistle hover above the ground and then lean back down and touch back down everybody ready 3…2…1 go" and she blew her whistle.

One boy's broom had a different mind and as he rose in the air it sped off with the boy hanging on for dear life. It spun around and around then pelted towards the ground and the boy slipped off and landed awfully and sprained his wrist. We all gathered around as Madame Hooch made her way to the boy she bent down and helped the boy up and he was hurt and she led him to the hospital wing but before she made her way there with him she said to everyone

"None of you are to fly while I am gone and the one who does will gone before he can say 'Quidditch"

Draco picked up a circular thing that had fallen out the boy's pocket when he fell so he thought he could have a little joke around with it

"See this, if I give this a squeeze maybe then he would remember to land on his fat arse"

"Give it here Malfoy" said Ron Weasley making his way forward towards Draco

"No maybe I will put it somewhere Longbottom can find it" Draco replied getting on his broom and flying into the air. Ron made a move to get on his broom but Hermonie Granger stepped forward and put a hand on his arm,

"No stop you heard what Madame Hooch said and besides you don't know how to fly" but Ron ignored her and flew up to join Draco, I smiled at this entertainment

"Hey Cassie you want to come up here and join me?" Draco asked I nodded and joined Draco up in the air.

"Hey Draco shall we practise being a seeker shall we?" I asked and he nodded and smirked, as he knew we were very good at seeker skills. Draco flew one way and I flew another, Draco threw the Rememberall and I flew like the wind after it and Weasley chased after me we were head and head, when it started to drop and so I went down after it and caught it when it was about a foot in the air, I jumped of the broom and handed back the Rememberall to Weasley and joined our group, Draco had come down after he threw the Rememberall, he smiled and patted me on the back

"That was bloody brilliant, when was the last time you did that?" he asked

"It was when it was me and Aries against you an Charlie at your house" I replied grinning at the thought, unfortunately Professor McGonagall saw all of the event form her office window, and walked out to the class

"Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy and Miss Black will you follow me please" she said and we followed she took us into her office and told us to sit.

"I saw the whole incident where Mr Malfoy picked up Mr Longbottom's rememberall and thought it would be funny to mess around with it and start throwing it and it was luck that Miss Black caught it before any damage could accrue" Professor McGonagall said as Professor Snape entered

"You called Minerva," his cold voice filed the air

"Well yes I have seen these two messing around during their lesson Miss Black here caught Mr Longbottom's Remberall that Mr Malfoy here threw and Mr Weasley chased her, it was exactly how seekers go against each other in Quidditch and the fact that a Gryffindor was chasing a Slytherin to catch something is extraordinary for first years especially this one who is the youngest international seeker for a decade" said McGonagall pointing at me

"So you want me to deal with them?" asked Snape

"Yes as they are in your house," she replied sternly

"Very well you two better come with me I know what to do as I suppose you do to Minerva?" asked Snape walking out with Draco and I following, he led us to a classroom where there was a lesson, I looked at Draco and he shrugged

"Sorry Professor but could I borrow Flint for a moment please?" asked Snape and the teacher nodded and Flint exited the classroom

"Flint, I've found you a seeker and a chaser," Snape said

"Which one's which?" asked Flint

"Well guess," replied Snape

"I suppose Draco is the Chaser and Jess is the seeker?" guessed Flint

"Right, this afternoon I would like these two practising with the Quidditch team so they get used to who is on their side okay?" asked Snape and Flint nodded

"Right get back to your class and you two better go back to the common room where the others would probably want to know" he said walking back to his office. We arrived at the common room where everyone came up to us

"Everyone calm down and we will tell you," shouted Draco. We told everyone what happened

"So what did Professor Snape say?" Charlie asked

"He made us the first two first years to make the house Quidditch team, I'm seeker and Draco is the chaser and we have Quidditch practise now then we have our first match against Gryffindor on Saturday." I replied heading towards the dorms

"Where are you going?" asked Draco

"I'm going to get my letters and I would like you guys to quieten everyone down so we can find a quiet area to read the letters" I replied going in.

Meanwhile Draco understood and told everyone to go back to what they were doing and the group found a corner where they sat around and waited for me to arrive. I arrived at the group five minutes later.

"You took your time, did a dragon stop you from getting your letters?" asked Aries

"No I have them it was just I forgot where I hid them, anyway here they are" I replied

"Open them then" Harry said and I opened the Ministry one first

_Dear Miss Black,_

_I have received notification that you are invited to go to a hearing that is to be held on the 21__st__ of October_

_Enjoy the rest of the day _

_Your Sincerely,_

_Mathelda Hopkirk_

The boys' looked at me I just went straight to the next letter

_Dear Cassie,_

_I have enclosed a talking picture of your mother; you Charlie and Aries can use her portrait to ask for help or advice about anything. As Christmas is drawing closer I wish to invite you all to the Malfoy Ball._

_All my love, _

_Uncle Lucius _

"Your dad is kind Draco" I replied with tears trickling down my face as I took the picture of my mother and she smiled, I smiled back.

"Cassie what's the package?" asked Aries, I opened the package and it was a box and inside the box was a locket but not just any locket it was Salazar Slytherin's I put it on and inside the locket was a picture of my mother and on the other side was a picture of my father. I hid it down my shirt and felt the locket on my bare skin, it felt warm and loving. There was a ring well actually there was two one was a Medallion ring and the other was a green serpent with a silver diamond shaped stone for the eyes. I put them both on, there was a note attached to the box.

'Welcome to Slytherin' was all it said, I smiled and we walked to the entrance hall so we could head down the stadium for the Quidditch practise.

"Who's hearing do you think it is?" asked Aries

"No idea but it be my father's, maybe they have decided to give him a trial," I

"Mmm you maybe right," replied Harry touching my arm

"Are you coming to Malfoy Manor this Christmas or are you going to stay here?" asked Draco changing subject

"Well it depends, the news of our father comes on Christmas but I suppose yes of course we'll go to Malfoy Manor for Christmas if that is okay with you?" I replied looking at Draco as we neared the Stadium.

"We'll talk later as you two have to go to the changing room, we'll be in the stand as we haven't seen you play for ages." said Charlie parting away with Harry and Aries

"Fine meet outside here once we have finished" I replied

"Okay now go you don't want to be late," replied Harry

I walked into the changing rooms where everybody sat around the board at the front

"Hurry up you two get dressed and then I would be able to talk about training today" Flint said and we nodded. We got changed and sat at the front in our Green and Silver Quidditch robes.

"Right first off Oliver Wood and the Gryffindor team are sharing the pitch today so they're seeker can practise, so we have decided to have a practice game against Gryffindor and then play the real thing against them on Saturday, right no moaning or I won't be very happy, every one pick up your broom and let's go" Flint picked up his broom and led the way out onto the pitch and as walked out I picked up my Nimbus two thousand and walked out after Draco and his comet two sixty, he looked behind

"Where did you get that broom?" he asked gaping

"A present from your father, yours is in the broom cupboard if you want to go and get it" I said and he ran back inside and appeared next to me with his Nimbus two thousand, we walked out, the Gryffindor's were already there in their scarlet and gold robes, I looked around trying to find out who was their seeker, I walked up to Flint

"Who is their seeker?" I asked and Flint turned around

"Oi Wood whose your seeker?" asked Flint and Wood whistled to his seeker to come over here.

The seeker arrived and it was Ron Weasley who was their seeker, I smiled and thought right this is going to be easy, I waved to the others who were sitting glaring at the Gryffindor's but waved at me. Then it was time to practise, I climbed onto my broom and hovered in the air while flint got the box with everything inside, he lifted the lid and let go of the bludgers which hurled around then he let out the snitch which flew around my head and then over Ron's. I started to fly around as Flint got onto his broom and as he started to rise he threw the Quaffle as hard as he could and then the game started, I flew around the pitch a couple of times and a few times I could swear I saw a bit of gold but that could have easily been the sun, I decided to get Ron Weasley really nervous and so I sprinted down the pitch and as I looked back I was right he took my bait ad started after me, then I decided to go down towards the ground and again he took my bait and flew downwards and then at the last moment and perfect timing I pulled up and Ron Weasley was going so fast he couldn't stop and rammed into ground I flew around and saw the snitch I sprinted as fast as I could and then with one hand on the broom and then with the hand grabbing the snitch, just as I caught it Draco scored. The game ended and we lowered to the ground, Ron Weasley was knocked out and Slytherin won the practice match. As we walked back into the changing room I smiled for the first time I realised that there was a person so dumb to get himself knocked out.

"Hey Jess where in the world did you learn to fly like that and you knocked out Weasley, I suppose Ireland have made the right decision in making you the seeker of their team." said Flint patting my back

"Don't you worry you will see more on Saturday I guarantee you, oh when is the 21st of October?" I asked Flint was silent for a moment of two before replying

"I think it is next Saturday"

"Thanks" I nodded and walked away once dressed, the others met me outside

" That was bloody brilliant and I suppose this could be the end of Weasley do you know when the 21st is?" asked Harry looking at me I nodded

"It's next Saturday but I'm lucky it's because when Ravenclaw play Hufflepuff so I can't miss much" I replied

"Yes but don't forget if the match gets cancelled on Saturday then we won't be able to play and then we would have to forfeit unless we get a reserve player, but that is only if the match gets cancelled, but I debut it very much." said Aries

"Yeah well you never know, any way let's get going to dinner I'm starving" I replied heading up to the great hall

Nobody knew how right Aries was and the fact that the next three days went uneventful as Ron Weasley was still in the hospital wing and that when the Saturday arrived Gryffindor still had no seeker, the match had been cancelled and so then they decided to swap next week's match with Gryffindor vs. Slytherin that was meant to happen today and to my disappointment the hearing was still to be on that Saturday that Slytherin were meant to play Gryffindor, even speaking with Professor Dumboldore the match would still have to go under way.

"Great and now I can't even tell Flint that Slytherin can't play because I'm not going to be there" I growled to myself staring coldly at the fire

"What was that Cassie?" asked Flint

"Hi Flint, it was just that I can't play on Saturday's match, because of business, I'm sorry" I said turning around surprised and I was also trying to figure out whether Flint was angry or not.

"Never mind I will just have to find someone else to play seeker," replied Flint

"I'll play seeker," volunteered Harry who had just entered the common room followed by Aries and Charlie as Draco was in detention again with Professor McGonagall

"Are you sure Harry, I mean do you think you are going to be alright it's just that we won't have time to practise before Saturday's match" replied Flint

"I'll be fine anyway I would love to see the Gryffindor's faces when I start playing Quidditch because my dad used to play seeker for Gryffindor and I am sure that I have his talent, so we can win, if we do win I am only filling for Jess's absence okay because being seeker is Cassie's job okay" Harry replied looking excited and sad.

Another six days went by and the result between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was Hufflepuff 160 – Ravenclaw 70. Hufflepuff's Cedric Diggory caught the snitch right under the Ravenclaw's seeker Cho Chang. On the table it put Hufflepuff at the top of the table.

The night before I was due to leave for the hearing Aries, Harry, Draco, Charlie and me were sitting by the fire in our pyjamas and we were talking about the next day, another letter had arrived but this time it had said to meet the two ministry members in Dumboldore's office as the Minister for Magic would be there himself. I started to worry; the others agreed to come with me to Dumboldore's office. We didn't get into bed until gone past midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sun in my eyes, I got out of bed as I did a letter/note dropped to the floor, and I picked it up and read it

_Just a quick note: You need to wear 'muggle' clothing and __**not**__ your school uniform as you will be given a new travelling cloak that was given to me by your father. Once you have had breakfast you may come to my office and I shall be waiting. I will be going with you to your hearing. The password is sugarplum. _

I got dressed in jeans, my short-sleeved t-shirt and picked out my jumper from my trunk. I closed the dorm door on my way out, once in the common room I saw the boys' they looked at me and smiled reassuringly that everything is going to be fine. We walked past the great hall (it was packed, but I couldn't eat I had lost my appetite) and up to the third floor, we followed the bend in the corridor, then we were there in front of Dumboldore's office, I said the password and the Gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a staircase, I turned and hugged each of my brothers' and then finally my cousins' as I got to Harry the Gargoyle got frustrated

"Can you hurry up please" he said making us jump, I hugged Harry and made my way up the stairs to Dumboldore's office door, I knocked loudly three times and the door opened, I stepped inside and there they were, Dumboldore himself, two fierce looking wizards, and the Minister for Magic himself he turned as he entered, I had never been to Dumboldore's office before and the first impressions were pretty high, there were portraits of old headmasters and headmistress, one caught my eye, it was the portrait of Phienus Nelligus my great-great- great granddad.

"Ah here she comes little Cassie Black," said Cornelius Fudge the Minister for Magic making me turn sharply.

"Should have known it was you and I am not little" I replied coldly

"Now, now that isn't a nice way to speak to the Minister and how old are you now?" asked the Minister smiling freakily

"I'm 11 and I can speak to anyone how I please thank you" I replied harsher than I meant

"Anyway we'd better be off" said the Minister turning back to Dumboldore "I presume you would like to attend?"

"Yes I am wish to attend for Cassie's sake," replied Dumboldore nodding

Cornelius Fudge turned to me, I tensed but he just pointed to the fireplace

"I gather you know how to travel by floo powder," he said looking at me and raising his eyebrows

"Yes" I replied looking at the other Ministry Wizards, one of whom I recognised his name was Dawlish, he was quite tall, he had short light/darkish brown hair, he wore a leather coat which came to just underneath his kneecap, and underneath his coat he had normal 'muggle' clothes.

"Right I'll go first, then you follow behind me, and then Cassie you follow behind Archie here, and then finally Dawlish you make sure Cassie goes through then follow behind, Archie will be waiting for her at the Ministry, and Dumboldore you make your own way to the Ministry, and if you are not there before five minutes after we have gone, we start without you and Cassie will have now witness everyone understood?" informed Fudge and we all nodded then without a minute hesitation he was gone, the other Ministry member, Archie followed and then was soon gone.

Dawlish followed the orders and gestured for me to step forwards and into the fireplace, as I stepped into the fireplace I grabbed a handful of floo powder and spoke very clearly

"The Ministry of Magic"

The last thing I saw before being sucked down a giant plughole was Dumboldore smiling which was to encourage me to keep calm, which I thought I knew I would really doubt would happen especially a time like this. I landed on my feet at the Ministry, and as Fudge said there was the other Ministry member waiting for me at the entrance to the fireplace, not soon after I appeared at the Ministry did Dawlish come through, I followed the wizard called Archie as we headed for the lift to the courtroom. Once the lift arrived I saw that there was another wizard inside and he just nodded briefly, he was wearing light blue robes and a badge on them said that he was called Cattermole, I turned to the front again as the lift stopped at the floor above the courtrooms, the wizard named Cattermole got out and the lift descended and then it stopped at the courtrooms and we got out, as we went to where the benches were and I saw that Dumboldore was already there, I looked up and there was Fudge in his place at the front. I sat down next to Dumboldore, and he nodded and smiled before turning to the front where there was a metal tube, which I presumed was where the prisoner was to be revealed. Fudge put up his hand and ordered for the prisoner to be revealed and that was when my worst nightmare was to begin.

The prisoner was revealed and it was the Death Eater Erik Dolohov, I tensed, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Dumboldore was watching me carefully, I concentrated on Dolohov as Fudge began to speak

"Erik Dolohov you were imprisoned by Barty Crouch for being guilty of a Death Eater do you admitt being a Death Eater?"

"Yes" replied Dolohov

"Okay and is there anything you wish to say, is there anyone else?" asked Fudge

"Yes I have some names" he replied looking around

"Okay name them and we'll see if we have them or not" said Fudge getting his papers out on Death Eaters

"Sturgis Podmore"

"Dead" replied Fudge looking at the paper

"The Bellatrix couples"

"We have them in Azkaban" Fudge said again looking at the sheet "I think that is it"

"No there's more" cried Dolohov

"What do you mean"

"There's more names" he shouted

"Go on" said Fudge intrested

"Barty Crouch Jr" and as he said it a man jumped out of his seat and ran but the Ministry wizards stunned him and grabbed him and dragged him so he was facing Fudge

"Take him away we'll deal with him later" said Fudge dismissing him

"There's one more" said Dolohov

"Go on" replied Fudge

"Black" said Dolohov, but Fudge smiled

"He's in Azkaban"

"No not him but his chlidren, Cassie, Charlie and Aries" replied Dolohov, Fudge's smile disappeared

"They can't be they're too young" retorted Fudge and I couldn't believe my ears I stood up

"Check they're arms they all have the Dark Mark trust me" replied Dolohov, I decided that I couldn't stay here anymore, I had to somehow warn the others, I ran but as I ran I felt something hit me in the side and I flew and crashed into the wall, I tried to get up but to Ministry wizards clamped their hands on me and I felt them drag me to where Fudge sat

"Pull up her sleeve and let's see if Dolohov was right and lets all see if she is a Death Eater" demanded Fudge, I felt my left sleeve being roughly pushed up my arm and my forearm turned so every one can see, and Dolohov was right there it was sitting on my forearm was the Dark Mark

"So it's true Cassie Black is a Death Eater, what a surprise, take her away and we'll get the other two as well then individually we give them a hearing" decided Fudge.


End file.
